


Чего ждёт миссис Броудвелл

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drama, Gen, Post-Canon, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Телефон в доме Броудвеллов почти всегда молчит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чего ждёт миссис Броудвелл

**Author's Note:**

> **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)

      Телефон в доме Броудвеллов почти всегда молчит.  
      Конечно, когда не трещит без умолку.  
      Но в такие моменты миссис Броудвелл благоразумно остается на кухне, не спешит на каждую раздавшуюся трель – ведь звонят её сыну. Её знакомые звонят лишь несколько раз в год – поздравить с праздниками.  
      Ну, знаете, Рождество, День Независимости, день рождения.  
      День падения Саннидейла.  
      И миссис Броудвелл всякий раз ждёт, когда в трубке раздастся чей-то взволнованный голос, вещающий, что всё плохо и требуется её немедленная помощь.  
      Миссис Броудвелл уже за тридцать, но она всё ещё надеется.  
      А потом смотрит на сына – и понимает, что всё было не зря. Грехем, её солнышко, то, ради чего она ушла тогда, давным-давно, и стала тем, что она есть.  
      Маленький новый человечек, новая жизнь, которую она выпустила в мир.  
      Которую она подарила миру.  
      Но звонки от друзей редки и банальны. Поздравления. Несколько коротких слов о том, что всё хорошо.  
      Друзья.  
      Те, кто когда-то шёл за неё. Ради неё. Те, ради кого она. Те, кто её…  
      Они – как часть тела, которую не вырвать без наркоза.  
      Но они так далеки.  
      И миссис Броудвелл, Энн Броудвелл, – всё ещё ждёт.  
      Что глухой дрожащий голос скажет в трубку: «Баффи, мир под угрозой. И только ты…»  
      Что глубокий, до боли, до бессонных ночей знакомый голос с таким _прежним_ , врезавшимся в кожу акцентом прошепчет: «Привет, милая. Это я».  
      И всё будет неважно.  
      Но телефон молчит.  
      И мистер Броудвелл понимающе отстраняется, не трогая жену в такие дни. Не осмеливаясь.  
      А миссис Броудвелл ждёт.  
      И телефон молчит.  
      А потом вся эта обычная жизнь – образцовая жена, почти примерная домохозяйка, необременительная работа школьным психологом… всё рассыпается в пыль.  
      Потому что раздаётся телефонный звонок.  
      Не в праздник.  
      И никого больше нет дома.  
      Миссис Броудвелл поднимает трубку и тихо произносит:  
      – Истребительница у телефона.  
      И всё становится неважно.


End file.
